HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER COMO EMPEZÓ TODO
by LilyJanePotter-Granger
Summary: Harry potter y sus amigos estan en tercer año, Ron esta furioso con Hermione por lo de sus mascotas y no le habla, pero Harry esta confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Despues del tercer año logran decirse lo que uno siente del otro pero la entrada de Harry a un torneo en el cual no desea participar y la aparicion de Victor Krum hace que su relacion se ponga en prueba.
1. LA DECISION

div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongLA DECISION/strong/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry Potter estaba solo en su dormitorio pensando en lo que le habia dicho a Hermione que los gatos comen ratones y la habia hecho llorar y se sentia mal por eso seguia pensando y ella tomaba mas materias que el y aun asi se preocupaba por el, la ayudaria aunque no supiera que viera habia sentido algo extraño en el momento que la vio llorar, no queria que Ron se enterara de sus sentimientos como estaba muy enojado con ella./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Pasaron mas de 5 horas y llegaron sus compañeros de dormitorio, Harry seguia acostado en su cama pensando, todos se durmieron y el bajo a la sala comun vio a una Hermione con ojeras y muy estresada que cayo dormida encima de un libro de estudios muggle. Harry vio el titulo del trabajo que iba a empezar Hermione sabia que el podria hacerlo sin leer ese libro, como funciona el carro y el funcionamiento de la circulacion, Harry empezo a escribirlo con la mejor letra que podia y del tamaño de que Hermione la hacia. Harry acabo el trabajo de Hermione y vio uno de runas antiguas de una traducion vio el dicionario y todos los simbolos se veian iguales y no le entendia muy bien y intento lo mejor posible traducir el texto que estaba leyendo Hermione./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Hermione desperto como a las cuatra de la mañana y empezo a decir que no tenia tiempo de acabar todos sus deberes y vio a Harry que estaba a lado de ella haciendo deberes, ella sabia que Harry no estaba tan atrazado como para hacer deberes tan tarde, volteo al otro lado y vio que Harry le habia hecho el escrito de estudios muggle lo mas parecido a lo que ella lo abria hecho, tambien vio dos traduciones de runas antiguas que no estaban tan mal, estaban en un nivel aceptable, casi sobresaliente, vio a Harry que intentaba tradiccir otro texto que estaba hojeando su diccionario a una velocidad sorprendente/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Mendigos simbolos raros casi todos son iguales./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-No lo creo Harry, pero gracias por ayudarme, creo que.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-No me lo agradescas Hermione, te hice mucho daño y te vi en un mal estado/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Como te diste cuenta?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Nada mas mirate, eres como mi hermana y me preocupo por ti/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Pero ¿desde cuando sabes runas antiguas Harry?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Desde hoy. Hay algo que me debes,/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿que?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-El dia que Ron se puso furioso contigo me ibas a decir que tan magnifica era la aritmacia./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Hermione se rio con ganas y le explico en que consistia la aritmacia, Harry no hacia mas que mirarla y seguir con la traduccion, Hermione se reia de los errores de Harry en las traduciones, pero estaba muy agradecida con el por ayudarla, sentia algo raro por el, algo mas que una amistad, mas que a un hermano, pero no se lo diria, estaba pasando un muy buen momento con Harry y el no queria despegarse de Hermione, aunque Ron no quisiera hablarle, como a las ocho de la mañana Harry se despidio de Hermione./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Pero a donde vas?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-A cumplir mi castigo/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿cual castigo?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Uno con el profesor snape, por defenderte en pociones, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta te quiero mucho Hermione./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry salio de la sala comun, Hermione salio atras de el./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Harry ¿Me seguiras hablando despues de esto? /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Tal vez/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Como que tal vez?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Es que Ron, sigue molesto con lo de el incidente del otro dia, tu sabes y .../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Ya lo veo, prefieres.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Ya lo decidi, no me importara lo que Ron me diga despues, ni nadie mas. Si te hablare./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Gracias Harry./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry sigio caminando no sabia porque le habia mentido a Hermione por lo del castigo de snape, siempre la defendiria, se dirigio a la oficina del profesor Dumblerdore, le pediria algo que no creia que se lo fuera a cumplir. Harry llego a la oficina y en eso iba saliendo Severus Snape./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Que haces aqui Potter?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Harry si quieres decirme algo pasa./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry paso a la oficina del profesor Dumblerdore, se sento en el asiento y no sabia como decirlo sin que pasara algo malo, al parecer Dumblerdore lo noto./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Sigues con la pregunta de quien te mando la saeta de fuego Harry?. Dumblerdore le pregunto a Harry/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Bueno no venia por eso profesor./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Entonces a que vienes?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Bueno le...quer...decir...este..bueno..no se.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Decidete como decirlo y dilo/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-bueno esque creo que...me equivoque..en lasmater.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"- Te equivocaste en las materia que elegiste Harry¿cierto?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Bueno si creo que me faltaron materias de elegir./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Runas antiguas y aritmacia?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Si profesor Dumbledore/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Para que quieres mas materias Harry, te interesan?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Bueno si/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Yo creo que no Harry/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Este como.. usted..erste.,..cree/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Es por Hermione ¿verdad Harry? no me mientas estas nervioso/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Bueno si/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Estamos progresando ¿Para que quieres entrar a esas clases?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Para ayudarla, creo que no puede con la presion y esta cerca de un colapso/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Puedes asistir si quieres debajo de la capa y los maestros estan de acuerdo de dejar que asistas como obserbador/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Gracias profesor Dumblerdore/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry salio muy contento de la oficina, estaria con Hermione todo el dia y no le importaria estar algo preocupado por los deberes solo estaria con ella. Antes de salir.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Harry espero que te vaya bien con Hermione Granger./div 


	2. LA APARICIÓN DE SIRIUS BLACK

div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongspan style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14px;"LA APARICIÓN DE SIRIUS BLACK/span/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry salio de la oficina de Dumblerdore feliz, entraria a todas las clases con Hermione y la podria ayudar, fue a Hablar con los profesores y le dijieron que si podria entrar a sus clases como oyente y obserbador nada mas que no molestara a nadie./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Hermione cuando escucho la noticia lejos de Ron, se estuciamo mucho aunque Harry todavia no habia logrado descubrir como era que Hermione entrara a todad las clases pero no le importaba demaciado, iba a estar con esa castaña de pelo revuelto y enmarañando, de ojos cafes./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry entro a las mismas clases que Hermione y se sento a lado de ella y se puso nerviosa, en la clase de aritmacia por mas que intento entender todo lo que la profesora vector explicaba, y le entendio algo de un cuadrito y un triangulo que servia para romper una maldicion. En la siguiente clase, en la de runas antiguas Harry estaba empezando a dormir no habia dormido nada por estar ayudando a Hermione en sus tareas y todos los simbolos que le explicaban se le hacian mas identicos que en la noche que hizo los deberes de Hermione, mientras esta escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el maestro le decia, en la clase de estudios muggle Harry se aburrio demaciado en clase y se estaba durmiendo y decidio quedarse viendo a hermione toda la clase, mientras ella contestaba todas las preguntas de la vida de los muggles, hasta que les pregunto de la segunda guerra mundial muggle, nadie sabia, ni Hermione levanto la mano./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Potter, como estas de oyente, platicanos sobre la segunda guerra mundial muggle. Harry salio de su trance y sus fantacias con hermione/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Yo?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Hay otro Potter/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Esta bien. Harry empezo a contar la historia de la segunda guera mundial, sobre los aviones, hitler, la triple alianza, Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y sentia una gran sentimiento hacia el, todavia no encontraba la razon por la cual Harry era pesimo para la historia de la magia y en historia universal muggle era un experto./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Al terminar las clases fue al entrenamiento de quiditch donde Harry se quedo dormido, varias veces, Oliver wood lo regaño y lo envio con la profesora Mcgonagal donde se la paso siendo regañado sobre que debia dormir y no estarse desvelando, cuando la profesora Mcgonagal se entero que habia sido por tareas( no le dijo que los deberes eran los de Hermione) lo regaño otras dos horas sobre ser responsable y no estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo otras cosas y lo mando a dormir, porque el partido contra revenclav seria mañana./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" Harry se desperto al dia siguiente asustado y nervioso mas que la primera ves que habia jugado al quidditch, esta vez temia desepcionar a Hermione y la presion de atrapar la snitch para ganar el partido y saber por cuanto tendrian que ganarle a slytherin./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry entro al campo del juego, empezo el partido y vio la señal de la snitch estaba apunto de atraparla y se le atraveso una chica de rostro asiatico, un año mayor que el, era guapa y le sonrio y sintio una sensacion extraña y se atraveso varias veces poniendo a Harry nervioso, pero se acordaba de la castaña y esquivaba a Cho, queria acabar con el partido lo mas pronto posible y irse con Hermione, Wood ya lo habia regañado por no tirar a Cho de la escoba, Harry por fin se quito a Cho de encima y fue directo a la snitch, Cho iba detras de el, Harry estaba apunto de atrapar la snitch y empezaron a aparecer dos siluetas parecidas a un dementor, Harry no lo penso mas de dos veces saco su varita y penso en la vez que conocio a Hermione, la luz que salio de su varita tumbo a los dementores y Harry atrapo la snitch./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Lupin lo felicito pero le dijo que no habia servido de nada porque estaba Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y el capitan de Slytherin debajo de la capucha, fue a la sala comun donde habia una megafiesta y todos lo felicitaban por lo que habia susedido en el partido y que gracias a el nada mas tendrian que ganarle a slytherin por mas de 200 puntos, pero Harry no estaba interesado en lo mas minimo en estadisticas o en el proximo partido, solo queria buscar a Hermione y estar cerca de ella y vio que era la unica que no estaba festejando y estaba haciendo tarea. Harry se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado y la castaña se puso nerviosa./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Fuiste al partido?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Si, que bien que ganamos, ahora debo de hacer mis deberes./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-¿Leer sobre la segunda guerra mundial?/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-si y este otro libro sobre como los muggles viajan en el mundo/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Para que los lees, si ya sabes como viajan los muggles y lo de la segunda guerra mundial yo te lo puedo explicar./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-jajajajaja,¿tu explicarme historia?, si eres pesimo en historia de la magia/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Pero es muy distinto la historia universal a historia de la magia, porque.../div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Hermione nunca supo la diferencia o por que Harry era bueno en historia universal, porque Ron se puso a gritar en toda la sala comun que si no fuera culpa del gato de Hermione, scrabbers, su rata no habria muerto y podria comer moscas de cafe que le encantaba a la rata, Hermione salio llorando de la sala comun hacia su dormitorio, Harry como no sabia como entrar al dormitorio de chicas para consolarla.y hablar con ella./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Ron seguia diciendo tonterias y todos estaban de acuerdo con el, Harry se estaba enfadando que se paro y golpeo a Ron en la cara tirandolo al suelo, Ron quiso responder el golpe, pero Harry esquivo el golpe de Ron y le dio otro el doble de fuerte, que lo volvio a tirar al suelo, Ron queria darle otro golpe pero Harry saco su varita y lo ato al suelo y se fue a su cuarto./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"En la habitacion, Harry estaba acostado en su cama ya sabia que pasaba si intentaba pasar al dormitorio de chicas, se convertia en una resbaladilla, Harry saco el mapa moredeador y se Puso a verlo y se quedo viendo el dormitorio de chicas donde estaba Hermione sola, vio lo que el mapa moredeador decia:/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Para entrar al dormitorio de chicas ocupas una capa de invisibilidad y decir fregomenta./div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Harry no lo penso dos veces, saco su capa de invisibilidad, se la puso y fue al dormitorio de chicas y vio que el mapa tenia razon, encontro el dormitorio de las de tercer año y abrio la puerta, Hermione estaba llorando y se sorprendio de ver a Harry cuando se quito la capa, se sento a lado de ella, estuvieron hablando, Harry le dijo como habia entrado, el castigo que estaba sufriendo Ron por insultarla, eso hizo que Hermione empezara a golpearlo y a regañarlo por golpear a Ron, pero Hermione estaba de lo mas agradecida por el por defenderla, siguieron hablando de cualquier cantidad de cosas, cuando entraron sus compañeras, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y se acosto alado de ella y la abrazo, mientras seguian hablando, ahora del libro que hermione tenia que leer, como a las dos de la mañana se escucho un grito, Harry se salio con la capa y se la quito en la sala comun y aparento como que lo habia despertado el grito de Ron, despues de un rato se entero que Sirus Black habia entrado al dormitorio de chicos y amenazo a Ron con un cuchillo, Harry habia sentido como que habia perdido su tiempo y no habia protegido tambien a su mejor amigo. Hermione estaba asustada pensando en que Sirus habia ido a matar a Harry y no lo encontro./div 


	3. UN MOTIVO PARA SOBREVVIR A LOS DEMENTOR

**UN MOTIVO PARA SOBREVIVIR A LOS DEMENTORES**

Harry estaba asustado y al dia siguienta Hagrid convencio a Ron y a Harry(que el sin que nadie lo supiera se la pasaba todo el dia con Hermione) de volver a ser amigos de Hermione (Harry no sabia como queria a Hermione y queria ser mas que amigos y no sabia como decirselo), le Hablaron a Hermione y volvieron a ser amigos y se sentaban juntos todas las clases. Griffindor le gano la copa del quidditch a Slytherin por mas de docientos puntos, los tres amigos estaban felices y tristes a la vez porque el hipogrifo de Hagrid podria morir.

Harry ya traia ojeras por ayudar a Hermione en todos sus deberes y entrar a la mayoria de clases de Hermione, mientras que la castaña se lo agradecia y aveces le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrasaba y se sonrojaba despues haciendo que Harry tambien se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso y pospuciera su sentimiento hacia Hermione.

Al final de los examenes se enteraron que el hipogrifo de Hagrid buckbick fue condenado a muerte, fueron a visitar a Hagrid intentar convenserlo de abogar a su favor, y salieron de la casa despues de que les lanzaron dos piedras y vieron a lo lejos como mataban al Hipogrifo, Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Harry y este la abrazo mientras la chica lloraba, pero algo no estaba bien, Ron se puso a perseguir a su rata y fue atacado por un perro negro, que lo metio al sauce boxeador, Harry y Hermione corrieron detras de el con la mano agarrada cosa que hacia a Harry pensar que encuanto sacara a Ron de ahi se lo diria.

Harry corrio hacia el sauce boxeador y por no dejar que Hermione saliera golpeada no salia del suelo o recibir todos los golpes hasta que lograron entrar al tunel y llegaron a la casa de los gritos, despues de una batalla, Snape desmayado y Harry contento porque dejaria a los Dursley y se iria a vivir con su padrino y dejaria a los Dursley para siempre y tal vez invitaria a Ron y a Hermione a su casa sin miedo de que lo mandaran a la alacena.

Pero todo paso tan rapido Lupin se convirtio en un hombre lobo y Sirus tuvo que ir a defender a Harry, Ron y hermione, mientras Ron caia desmayado por un Hechizo de colagusano y cuando Harry lo iba a volver a atrapar, se convirtio en rata y escapo, Hermione tuvo que jalar de Harry para que el Hombre lobo no lo atacara, el Hombre lobo fue hacia ellos, Harry se puse enfrente de Hermione decidido a que no le iba a pasar nada mientras el siguiera vivo, empuño su varita pero no se le ocurria ningun Hechizo para parar a un hombre lobo y no tenia suerte para atinarle a un hombre lobo, Hermione lo abrazo temiendo a lo que podria pasar despues, hasta que se escucho un aullido y el hombre lobo se fue.

Nada mas quedaba saber como estaba Sirus, Harry corrio y lo encontro en la orilla de un lago, Hermione venia detras de el, intentaba que despertara cuando empezo a sentir ese frio que empezo a congelar el lago, Harry sabia lo que venia a continuacion una oleada de dementores, Hermione estaba asustada y pidiendo ayuda, pero Harry sabia que nunca la escucharian, Harry hizo el patronus pero era muy debil solo servia para un dementor o dos y se volvia a apagar, Hermione por los gritos que daba Harry intentaba hacerlo pero no salia nada y se ponia mas nerviosa por no quedar mal con Harry, pero sabia cuanto mas podria aguantar, cuando no pudo mas se agarro de la chamarra de Harry y hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio, estubiera frente a frente con esos ojos verdes de Harry pero no le quedaban muchas energias.

-Harry

-Resiste no te moriras Hermione te lo prometo. Harry lo dijo con miedo, sentia como los dementores le provocaban dolor cuando le extraian sentimientos felices y intento que Hermione no sintiera mas dolor.

-Creo que lo haras, pero son demaciados

-Expectro patronum. Otra vez salia la luz de la varita intentando parar a los dementores.- Confia en mi Hermione.

-Noo se si pueda este...

¿Que? Confiar en mi, expectro patronum. Otra vez Harry intentaba Hacer el patronus las voces de sus padres sonaban en su cabeza

-No, Decirte algo importante

-¿que? dimelo, Expectro patronus

-Te amo Harry Potter,

-Tambien te amo hermosa Hermione Granger.

Harry se habia quedado paralizado, Hermione despues de que le dijo que lo amaba,se habia desmayado en sus brazos y se veia Hermosa, pero se sentia demasiado debil para resistir mas el ataque de los dementores, pero un sentimiento nuevo hacia que quisiera aguantar mas el ataque de los dementores y pelear ante ellos, Volvia a intentar alejarlos con el patronus, que resultaba mas poderoso que los patronus anteriores, pero seguia perdiendose al impactarse varios dementores, estaba a punto de ser besado por el dementor, intentaba hacer el patronus pero se sentia mas debil, estaba apunto de recibir el beso, pensaba en Hermione, pero el dementor era mas poderoso que su fuerza de voluntad, a lo lejos vio una luz que crecia y se acercaba y empezaba a aullentar a los dementores, esa luz le quito el frio y le salvo la vida, la luz empezo a desaparecer, Harry le vio una forma extraña, pero estaba muy debil, al ver la persona que hizo el patronus vio la sombra de un joven parecido a el y el de una chica que corria hacia el y lo abrazaba, en ese momento cayo desmayado.


	4. EL BESO

**_EL BESO_**

Harry desperto en la enfermeria pensando que todo habia sido un sueño, Hermione le habia dicho que lo amaba antes de que se desmayara y pudo auyentar un poco mas a los dementores hasta que aparecio aquella figura y dos personas, una podria ser su padre y la otra ¿quien? no tenia el pelo rojo. Harry seguia pensando mientras escuchaba una conversacion muy poco agradable para el de Snape y el ministro.

Harry se volteo y vio a Hermione a lado escuchando atentamente y no se habia dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de el y se levanto, discutio hasta que llego dumblerdore y paro las discuciones y se llevo a Harry y a Hermione y les explico algo del tiempo y tres vueltas, Harry estaba apunto de descubrir el secreto de Hermione y regresaron en el tiempo, con una media hora de adelanto.

Hermione le agarro la mano a Harry como si no quisiera soltarsela en todo lo que le quedaba de vida y fueron detras de la cabaña de Hagrid escondiendose.

-Harry

-¿que pasa?

-¿que paso durante estuve desmayada?

-Intente repeler a los dementores con el recuerdo mas feliz que me llego en ese momento, casi me besa un dementor..

-¿Que?

-Si pero llego esa luz que alejo a los dementores y al terminar la luz era mi padre y la mujer creo que era mi madre pero no vi bien su cabello y lo abrazaba

-Harry pero tus padres estan...

-muertos lo se

-Bueno y ¿que fue el recuerdo que te llego?

-¿No te acuerdas Hermione?

-No. pero Hermione se ponia nerviosa, mientras veia a Harry y se puso roja, en eso tuvieron que ir por el Hipogrifo, Hermione seguia sin querer soltar la mano de Harry, eso hacia que Harry se pusiera nervioso y la idea de como confesarle a Hermione que la amaba se ponia en una situacion mas dificil.

Despues de mucho trabajo ya que Hermione no le queria soltar la mano, ni el a ella, logro sacar al hipogrifo del patio de la cabaña de Hagrid y con suerte lo lograron esconder en el bosque. Llegaron enfrente del sauce Boxeador y se pusieron a observar sabian que faltaban varias horas para volver a Hacer algo.

Paso una hora y Harry no sabia que decirle a Hermione, la veia hermosa y no sabia como pedirle salir con ella y Hermione se estaba aburrida y Harry le conto lo que le habia dicho Sirus lo de irse a vivir con el, pero al parecer Harry noto que estaba anocheciendo y Hermione tenia frio, el la abrazo y le dijo

-Hermione

-si Harry

-¿Segura de no te acuerdas que paso con los dementores?

-Tengo una idea, pero no

-este..bueno...yo. Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso y Hermione lo notaba

-No te pongas nervioso, porque me pones nerviosa a mi

-Esta bien, este te queria...decir ...este ...qureiwifjks...

-¿que?mas despacio, yo tambien te quiero decir algo

-¿Que dimelo Hermione?

-No

-¿Porque?

-Hasta que...este...acabes de decir lo que me querias decir. En ese momento Hermione le solto la mano a Harry y se acerco mas

-Hermione

-si harry

Harry no lo penso dos veces, se acerco mas a Hermione y la beso pensando en que ella se separaria o se negaria, pero no ella empezo a besarlo y a continuar el beso que le habia dado Harry, que era un beso tierno queriendo explicar lo que uno sentia del otro y que no importara lo que pasara despues, en una hermosa toma bajo la luz de la luna llena.


	5. EL RECUERDO MÁS FELIZ

_**EL RECUERDO MÁS FELIZ**_

Harry y Hermione se seguian besando bajo la luz de la luna, era como algo magico y los dos lo estaban compartiendo y se sentian los mas felices del mundo y no querian separarse pero un aullido de un hombre lobo los hizo volver a la realidad y de lo que tenian que hacer salvar a Sirius, fueron a ver Sirus peleaba con el hombre lobo en forma de perro, Harry vio que el del pasado estaba en peligro y oyo otro aullido, el hombre lobo se fue hacia ellos, Harry se dio la vuelta vio a Hermione salvandole la vida, pero ahora tendrian que salvar la suya el hombre lobo iba hacia ellos y decidieron correr agarrados de la mano pero el hombre lobo era mas rapido que ellos, Hermione se tropezo, Harry vio que el hombre lobo estaba cerca de ellos, Harry se puso enfrente del hombre lobo y tapo a Hermione y saco su varita.

-Hermione

-¿Que pasa?

-Si me pasa algo queria decirte algo. Harry estaba paralizado el hombre lobo estaba lo mas cerca posible y no se le ocurria como vencerlo o burlarlo y desaparecer.

-Dimelo

-Te amo Hermosa

-En serio Harry. Hermione tambien vio que Harry estaba lo mas asustado que en su vida, sabia que el haria todo lo posible para que el hombre lobo no la tocara pero seria suficiente

-Si Hermione,¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si mi heroe, yo tambien te amo

Harry resucito un encantamiento escudo pero no sabia si detendria al hombre lobo que brinco hacia ellos, pero en eso un hipogrifo ataco al hombre lobo y lo derribo, hubo una pelea entre las dos criaturas, Harry ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y corrieron hacia el lago, Harry queria ver quien habia hecho el patronus, llegaron y vieron que estaban ellos intentando repeler a los dementores

-Harry entonces¿ya te lo habia dicho?

-Si hermosa y yo tambien te lo dije

-Harry no creo que nadie venga

-Si mi padre vendra y hara el patronus

-Harry

-Esperate

-Harry estamos muriendo

Lo que le habia dicho Hermione lo dejo paralizado, Harry seguia viendo estaba apunto de presenciar un beso del dementor, entonces quien habia hecho el patronus, Harry recordo la imagen pero no podia deducirlo

-Harry ¿que haces?

Harry corrio a la orilla del lago nada mas tenia una esperanza de que le saliera el patronus

-¡Expectro patronus!

Harry penso en lo que habia susediado en las ultimas horas, el beso con Hermione, cuando acepto ser su novia y cuando acepto que le habia dicho que lo amaba, de la punta de su varita salio un ciervo y fue hacia los dementores empezo a alejarlos y se ilumino la zona con una especie de una luz azul causada por el patronus, Harry se habia salvado su propia vida, la de Sirus y la de su novia Hermione Granger, el patronus se reducio y se acabo la luz, Hermione corrio hacia el y lo abrazo, se lo penso y luego beso a Harry y este le correspondio el beso, se separaron y se montaron al hipogrifo y fueron al castillo en busca de Sirus Black, llegaron a la torre de astronomia y sacaron a Sirius de ahi y fueron a la explanada de hogwarts donde se bajaron del hipogrifo y Harry le agarro la mano a Hermione.

-Gracias ¿como puedo agradecerselos?

-Vete

-Harry te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre, Hermione eres la mejor bruja de tu edad

-Gracias, ahora vete. dijieron Harry y Hermione, este acerco a la castaña a el con un abrazo y esta se puso mas feliz

-Por cierto hacen una muy bonita pareja, espero que sean muy felices, Harry estoy para cuando me nesecites

Sirius Black huyo con el hipogrifo, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que salir corriendo al castillo agarrados de la mano llegaron de milagro a la enfermeria y se soltaron Dumblerdore los dejo entrar y Ron desperto


	6. EL MEJOR VERANO

_**EL MEJOR VERANO**_

De regreso a casa despues de terminar el año en Hogwarts, en el expreso de hogwarts Harry y Hermione fueron todo el trayecto agarrados de la mano platicando sobre sus vidas fuera del colegio, Hermione se decidio y beso a Harry que fue igual de magico que el primero que se dieron enfrente de Ron y de Ginny, el primero se quedo con una cara de confundido y asustada y la segunda con una cara de felicidad, pero despues tuvo que hacer notar que habia otras personas presentes, se separaron y cuando les preguntaron como empezo todo, Harry agradecio que ubiera una lechuza afuera queriendo entrar.

Harry hizo entrar a la lechuza que traia una carta, Ginny al ver que ni Harry, ni Hermione le iban a decir como comenzo todo entre ellos mejor se fue, Harry abrio la carta

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Hay varias cosas que no pudimos arreglar o explicar y espero que sepas que espero que confies en mi para lo que nesecites, primero lamento haber asustado a tu amigo Ron y lastimarle la pierna dile que se quede con la lechuza, espero que te valla bien con Hermione ya que ella a lo que vi te quiere mucho y tu a ella y espero que les valla bien en su relacion._

 _Tambien me falto decirte que yo te envie la saeta de fuego y no te queria asustar el dia que escapaste de la casa de tus tios, solo queria verte y queria darte un consejo sobre eso, si te tratan mal tus tios me lo haces saber y yo les doy su merecido ok?_

 _cuidate_

 _Sirus_

Harry estaba contento por la carta eso queria decir que tenia a alguien que lo queria aparte de su novia.

Llego a la casa de los Dursley que estaban espantados con la idea de que Harry tuviera un padrino asesino y podria matarlos, Harry le habia preguntado a Hermione que si conocia biblotecas muggles y ella le habia dicho que no muchas, se la pasaba enviandole cartas a Hermione casi todos los dias y a Sirus pidiendole consejos sobre chicas. En una de sus cartas antes de que Hermione se fuera del pais Harry la invito a la bibloteca publica dado que Hermione amaba los libros, Hermione se quedo sorprendida cuando llego a la bibloteca era la mas grande que ella habia visto en su vida y beso a Harry que este le respodio el beso, Hermione iba de un lado a otro trayendo libros y leyendolos Harry se aburrio tanto que mejor se puso a leer libros de historia, salieron de la bibloteca y Hermione le explico como se cambiaba de dinero de mago a dinero muggle y con solo cambiar 4 galeones ya traia mas de 500 libras en efectivo mas de todo el dinero que le habian dado los Dursley en toda su vida, Harry consintio a Hermione como su prinsesa la llevo a cine, a comer ,a la feria y al parque donde tuvieron un picnic y se dieron varios besos despues la castaña entro a su casa y Harry regreso a la casa de sus tios donde lo regañaron y lo volvieron a enviar a la alacena en la cual como ya no cabia mejor lo enviaron a su habitacion.

Harry sabia que estar ese dia con Hermione le habia quitado lo malo al verano y estar con los Dursley que no lo querian, ni en pintura pero eso no le impoto mucho era feliz con su castaña, esos dias le susedio algo con su cicatriz algo que no habia pasado en años algo referente a voldemort ese dia Harry le envio una carta a Sirus la cual no hablada de Hermione si no de lo que acababa de ver en su sueño y otra carta le llego a Harry se iria con los Weasley a pasar el resto del verano y a ver la final del mundial de quidditch


	7. DISCUSIONES Y RECONCILIACIONES

**_DISCUSIONES_ _Y_** ** _RECONCILIACIONES_**

Harry espero a la llegada de su mejor amigo casi ansioso, tal vez estaria la castaña que lo volvia loco y estaba enamorado de ella, Harry tuvo que esperar hasta que llegaran por el domingo en el cual se fue cuando empezo un desastre porque Dudley se comio un caramelo y se le puso la lengua enorme y Harry se seguia riendo cuando llego a la casa de los Weasley.

Harry llego y saludo buscando a cierta castaña esperando a que apareciera, pero al parecer no estaba y se conformo por esperarla 4 dias mas para que llegara para cuando fuera la final del mundial de quidditch, porque Ron tambien la habia invitado, pero iba a llegar ese dia, Harry no tenia ni la mas minima idea de adonde habia ido hegwing para llevar la carta de Sirius porque ahora estaba deseoso de enviarle una carta a Hermione su novia, pero no llego y tuvo que quedarse con las ganas, Hermione llego exactamente el dia que se iban a ir al mundial de quidditch y por peticion de Hermione aunque tenian muchas ganas de besarse no lo hicieron porque luego Ginny queria preguntar todo, cuando llegaron al campamente y se fueron por agua acompañados por Ron al cual Harry le habia dicho como se habia hecho a Hermione su novia lo acepto y cuando vieron que estaban lejos de Ginny ron les sugerio que si querian se podian besar que el no diria nada, Hermione por primera vez obedecio a ron y beso a Harry era como si estubieran esperando toda su vida para ese beso y no tuvieran nada que hacer, aunque duro muy poco los dejo muy contentos y se fueron agarrados de la mano.

Llego la noche y ya era la hora del partido fueron hacia el estadio, consiguieron asientos Harry le compro a Hermione todo lo que le gustaba y tambien le compro algo a Ron, llegaron las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria, Hermione lo beso mientras hacian su espectaculo, pero Harry vio las veelas y no se les hizo tan Hermosas como Hermione le fasinaba ese pero todo enredado y enmarañado y su sonrisa, pero vio que los demas estaban apunto de hacer cosas raras y nada mas se rio.

Termino el partido habia mucha euforia Hermione y Harry estaban fuera del campamento viendo las estrellas y hablando de como serian ellos si se casaran, sus hijos y la casa donde vivirian cuando, varios hechizos pasaron a dos metros de altura sobre ellos, el señor Weasley llego corriendo con Fred, George, Ron y Ginny y los corrio, Harry corria con Hermione agarrada de su mano, se perdieron en el bosque mientras Malfoy decia cosas desagradables de Hermione, Harry volteo a ver si estaban los dos amigos de Malfoy pero al no verlos, se avento a Malfoy y lo comenzo a golpear, con cada golpe le queria devolver a Malfoy el dolor que sentia Hermione cada vez que se burlaban de ella, hasta que Ron lo separo y se fueron de ahi, Harry se habia dado cuenta de que no tenia su varita desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se pararon en un claro del bosque

-¡Harry James Potter¿por que lo hiciste?!. Hermione parecia furiosa, pero por dentro de todo corazon se lo agradecia a su novia por defenderla.

-Porque te estaba insultando. lo dijo con una voz baja y apenada

-¡No tienes que golpear a todas las personas que me insultan!

-Lo se no volvera a pasar, nada mas que si es Malfoy...

-¡¿Que?!

-Ustedes dos callense. dijo Ron enfadados de verlos pelear- escucho a alguien

-Morsmorde. lo dijo una voz grave y tenebrosa

Harry supo lo que habia pasado se escucharon varias apariciones y el se ave nto con Hermione escudandola si le pasaba algo seria su culpa y no se lo perdonaria y la abrazo aunque Hermione en ese momento tenia deseos de seguir peleando por el comportamiento de Harry.

Aparecieron varios magos del ministerio y los querian culpar de la marca tenebrosa, empezaron a discutir si habia sido ellos o no y encontraron la varita de Harry tirada.

-Asi que señor Potter hizo el hechizo y tiro la varita ¿verdad?

-No. contestaron los tres amigos

-Como de que no, si vieron que la marca tenebrosa salio de esta varita con el encantamiento invertido

-No fuimos nosotros, porque estabamos discutiendo. dijo Harry- y escuchamos esa voz grave de ahi

-pasan por esta vez

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al señor Weasley al campamento donde hablaron de lo que habia susedido en el bosque, se durmieron, pero Harry seguia con aquel sentimiento de culpa, agarro la mochila y saco la capa de invisibilidad y salio y se metio en la tienda de las mujeres y le hablo a Hermione, que todavia estaba despierta.

-Hermione, lo siento, solo me puse furioso porque Malfoy siempre te maltrata y no pense en lo que hacia. Harry lo dijo con una voz de todo arrepentimiento

-Esta bien, a Ron tambien le gusta lastimarme y no lo haz golpeado

-Una vez le pegue

-No te creo

-Pregunta, bueno Ron es nuestro amigo y el se preocupa por ti y si te lastima se siente mal y yo me siento demaciado mal por pelear contigo Hermione y espero que me perdones

-Esta bien Harry, una parte de mi queria agradecerte por lo que habias Hecho y te amo.

-Yo tambien preciosa.

En eso se besaron y se abrazaron, al dia siguiente ya estaba todo normal entre ellos.


End file.
